Not So Little Brother
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: Savage is comforting his older brother Maul when he comes home late one night. Written by me and happybunnygurl on DA. YAOI WARNING! Savage/Maul YAOI YAOI YAOI! Rated M for a reason! You haz been warned.


Not So Little Brother

Maul came back home late that night, frustrated, tired, and nursing a rather nice injury on his left side. Groaning he flopped into the chair in the main room of their small house they had on this isolated back water planet they were training on.

Savage heard his brother and his master come in and he instantly rolled out of his bed and walked out. His loud, heavy footsteps thudding as he walked into the same room as Maul.

"Master." He said in a growl of a voice. "Good to see you came back...okay." He glanced at the injury on his side, staring with a frown of disapproval on his face.

Maul glanced up at Savage with tired eyes and found himself for once, hating the fact that Savage was so formal with his training. He didn't know why, but right now he wished that Savage was just his little brother instead of being his brother and apprentice. Nodding at his words, secretly wanting him to leave him alone for a while, he stopped when he heard the disapproval in his voice and was shocked when he looked up and saw the frown on Savage's face.

"Savage...?"

Sighing the Sith-to-be turned and grabbed some type of bacta kit and walked over to his brother. A deep frown set on his tattooed face.

"Why do you have to fight all the time? Can you not come home once without being injured.' He grumbled and lifted up Mauls cloak to spray some Bacta on the injury. Shaking his head while he did.

As he watched his brother work and complain about him being injured, Maul smiled slightly. _So he still is my little brother... even though he's becoming a Sith._ Gently raising his good hand as his brother worked, he reached over and gently stroked one of Savage's horns.

The Zabrak Warrior paused in his work. He blinked his big golden eyes and slowly tilted his head to look at Maul. He gave a few slow blinks and slowly his lips pulled into a half smile.

"I know I have no place in to tell you what to do..." He said then went back to watching his work. Placing a bacta patch over the injury.

"But please try and be careful. How can I get training from you, if you're always hurt?" He asked. The other part was that it killed Savage to see his last and only brother hurt. But he would never admit that to Maul.

Maul snorted inwardly to himself. _How can he get training from me?_ He sighed softly before opening the mental link he shared with him.

_/Savage my brother...you need to learn how to hide your thoughts. I thought I taught you better than that, my overly protective young one./_

His eyes widened a little and he looked up at Maul, his eyes big.

/_Brother...I uh...It's just...a natural thing...I was so used to protecting our other brother...fe-_/ with that his thoughts cut off and he stood up. A look of extreme anguish and pain on his face as he looked at Maul.

"Your wound is fixed." His voice was thick with emotion and he turned his back to him. About to walk away.

Before Savage could make his escape, Maul was up and out of the chair in an instant. Grabbing Savage by the arm he pulled him back towards himself. "Savage... wait."

Sighing the training Sith turned his head and looked at his brother, a sad expression on his face.

"Yes, master?" He asked in a very quiet voice. His entire massive body turned to face Maul and he looked down at him, yellow eyes glowing sadly.

Maul growled low in his throat before he threw his brother a look. Softening that look quickly he sighed and put both of his arms on Savage's shoulders.

"Savage... don't call me that. When we're training outside of this house then yes, call me Master but in here at night when we're alone..." He trailed off, collecting his thoughts before he continued.

"Why can't we be brothers, Savage? You know that you'll always be my little brother before you're my student don't you?"

Secretly Maul regretted the fact that he was never around to be with his brothers, Savage especially. Regretted that he was never there to teach him all the things he should have or that he wasn't there when Savage was young and was still allowed to get scared and come running to his big brother for comfort. Maul knew that what he felt for Savage was more that just brotherly love and wanting to be his brother again, but he wouldn't tell Savage that. No, not yet.

He blinked and looked at him.

"Mother Taozan..." He slumped. "I only just recently found out about you...brother." That word still stung to say.

For a split second he saw Feral standing their, instead of Maul and that made him rip away. He put a clawed hand over his face and made a pathetic whimpering sound. Regretting everything and missing his own Feral.

Maul was shocked as Savage ripped away from him, feeling rejected and hurt all at once, Maul tried to figure out what to do. But it was just at that moment that he saw Savage cover his face and heard him whimpering.

_Is he? _Maul's eyes widened in shock as he realized that Savage was crying._ No. Not my Savage. He can't be crying, he never cries at anything! Who did this to him!_ Maul's thoughts stopped as he looked towards himself. _Was it me?_

Frowning, he quickly grabbed Savage and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back and placing his head on his shoulder.

"Savage." He cooed gently as he pulled him over to the small couch they had. "Savage... what's wrong?"

Savage moved his hands. It was the first time he'd cried since being changed.

"They made me kill our brother...our other brother...F-...Feral." His heart ached and he covered his face again.

"With that damn mind control...that vile Nightsister told me to kill him." He choked.

"My Feral...he begged me not to..." His shoulders heaved and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

At the mention of another brother, Maul stiffened. _I had another brother? But... how? They only told me I had Savage..._ It was then that he heard the rest of what Savage was saying and Maul's face turned into a dark snarl as he held him closer.

"I'll kill them... I'll kill them all if I have to. Damn the Nightsisters! They think they can just do whatever they want. I won't have it."

As he growled low in his throat, Maul gently placed his head on top of Savage's, holding him close and trying to calm him down.

"Shh Savage... Hush now. I'm here. I promise, no one will _ever_ hurt you like that again."

Savage found himself hugging onto Maul. Even though he was so much bigger than his holder brother he still was trying to cuddle him. Whimpering he managed to give a slight nod and snuggled him more.

"Thank you...big...big brother." He whispered and looked up at Maul, his eyes soft.

Looking down into Savage's golden eyes so much like his own, Maul softly smiled at him before he found himself leaning towards him, closing his eyes and gently placing his lips upon those of his brother's. Maul felt himself confused as to why he kissed his little brother, but the only explanation he could muster was that he was finally giving into his desires he had hidden for so long.

Upon feeling the lips on his own Savage seemed more alert. Pulling his smaller sized brother against himself and kissing him harder. Just holding onto him tightly and more than shocked to find that he was enjoying the kiss. His heart began to pound and his eyes shut, just deepening the kiss and gently licking Maul's bottom lip.

Feeling Savage licking his bottom lip for entrance, Maul slowly opened his mouth and let him slip his tongue in. The kiss began to heat up as they twirled their tongues around the other's in an erotic dance for dominance. Moaning loudly into his brother's mouth, Maul began to kiss back harder, nipping and biting at Savage's lips and tongue. Continuing to kiss him ferociously, Maul wrapped his arms around Savage's neck and began to stroke his horns.

The Zabrak couldn't stand it. The feeling of his horns being stroked nearly drove him mad. Standing up, he made sure Maul had his shorter legs wrapped around his waist. He carried him towards the bedroom. His mouth never once left his brothers as he drooled into his mouth, twirling and gliding their tongues together. Starting to get hard.

Feeling Savage move to grab him and stand up, Maul wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, never stopping the kiss till the need for air was too much and they wound up crashing onto the bed together. Gasping for breath, Maul sprawled out on the bed and looked up at Savage with half-lidded eyes.

"Do you want me brother?" He asked him quietly.

Panting the large male growled in response.

"Yes." He groaned. His eyes glowing yellow from the dark.

Learning down he kissed under one side of Maul's jaw. His clawed hands eased down and he opened up Maul's shirt. Purring he kissed and sucked down his neck, running his fingers over Maul's nipples and tugging them rather roughly.

Hearing Savage's response, Maul grinned but soon threw his head back and groaned from all the sensations he was feeling as his little brother began exploring his body. Growling low in his throat, Maul grabbed a hold of one of Savage's bigger horns and pulled his face up to look at him for a moment.

"Then I am yours." Maul breathed before kissing Savage again.

Savage blinked his big eyes and he grinned very slowly. He leaned back up and kissed his older brother softly. Then dropped his mouth to his collar bone, nipping and sucking at his skin. Slowly Savage eased a large hand down the front of Maul's pants. He found his groin and wrapped his hand around it. Stroking him with very limited room inside of his pants. Savage continued to stroke as he brought his mouth to one of Maul's nipples. Sucking on it with vigor.

As Savage began to stroke him, Maul threw his head back against the bed and moaned loud enough for the whole deserted planet to hear. Arching his back he bucked his hips up into Savage's hand while at the same time wanting more of the pleasure that Savage was giving him on his nipples.

"Nnnnaahhh... b-brother."

He grinned a little and looked up at Maul. Enjoying the movements of his body, enjoying each and every little sound he'd make.

"Yeeess?" He purred in that deep, rough voice.

He moved to his other nipple and sucked on it firmly. Stroking his brother slowly, grinning maliciously he took his free hand and held down Maul's hips. Inhibiting him from thrusting.

Maul was beginning to lose himself within the pleasure that Savage was giving him. Loving the sound of his voice and knowing that if Savage kept doing what he was doing he probably wouldn't last long, Maul threw his head back and moaned once more before responding to his brother.

"D-don't... don't stop!" He gasped as Savage rubbed his fingers across the head of Maul's member.

He chuckled and removed his hands from Maul's pants. Slowly he glided his tongue down the center of his red and black body. Leaving a clear trail of saliva Savage pressed his lips down above Maul's pant line, kissing his skin and grinning as he tugged his pants down just a little more, licking and sucking as he did. He pressed his kisses harder, knowing he was kissing his pubic bone and probably driving him crazy.

Maul's back arched off the bed once more and he tried to buck his hips, desperate for more but it was to no avail seeing as Savage had his hips held down firmly. Growling, he wanted Savage to keep going but he figured that since Savage was torturing him, he would just torture his little brother right back. Quickly reaching up with his hand, Maul threaded his fingers through Savage's horns and grabbed the thickest and biggest ones, rubbing and pulling on them feverishly.

His eyes widened and started to roll back a little. His mouth opened just slightly and he uttered a loud groan.

"UUGHHnnn..." He gasped and moaned again.

Smiling he pulled down Maul's pants completely and tossed them away. He grabbed his throbbing erection and leaned his head down.

"Don't stop...with...my horns...brother." He gasped as he extended his tongue and gently flicked it against the head of Maul's shaft.

Maul grinned as Savage moaned and he told him not to stop. Happy to comply, he began to pump Savage's horns harder, starting to work up a rhythm. Unfortunately though, Maul found himself faltering as Savage began to lick his shaft. Sucking in a sharp breath, Maul clung to his brother's horns as he threw his head back once more and moaned louder than he did before.

"NNNAAAAHH! S-s-savage!"

He grinned and moaned from the tugging on his horns. He squeezed Maul's shaft and cuffed his lips around the head of it. Dragging his tongue across the slit.

"MMmm."

He growled happily and began to suck. His tongue slowly gliding in circles around the tip as he suckled on it. Slowly bringing his eyes to stare right up at Maul as he did the sexual favor.

Locking eyes with his little brother, Maul had to force himself to keep his eyes on Savage as he began to suck on his shaft.

_/S-s-savage.../_ he sent over their bond.

_/Oh gods Savage... _please_... please don't stop. I need you./ _

His eyes glinted and he gave a grunt.

/_The harder you pull on my horns, brother. The harder I'll suck you. And the faster you stroke...the faster I stoke._/

He slid half into his mouth and began to softly suck. Very slowly easing his head up in down in very calm, slow bobbing movements.

Maul growled as Savage teased him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take this for very long, he tried to pull together as much self-control back to himself as he could. Finally getting a link between his arm and his brain again, Maul began to stroke and pump Savage's horns violently, setting a grueling pace for his brother to match. Smirking to himself he seemed to smile across their bond.

_/Try keeping up with me now brother.../_

Savage's eyes narrowed but he could be heard giving loud, muffled groans. His eyes rolling back and shutting as he began to bob his head, sucking on Maul's entire length and almost exactly at the same speed of Maul's hands. His eyes shut as he groans again, muffled still.

Feeling Savage going at the same grueling pace that he had set, Maul was silently proud of him. But he soon was vocalizing it as Savage continued at that pace and never let up.

"Nnnaahh...aaahhh AHHH SAVAGE!" Maul threw his head back against the bed again, the only thing that kept his whole body from thrashing around instead of just his head being the hold that Savage had on his hips and the fact that Maul was grasping Savage's horns so hard he thought they'd break. _I can't last much longer..._ he thought to himself.

"S-savage..." he groaned, everything he needed to tell him evident in his voice.

Savage lifted his head, neck sore from the rapid bobbing. Slowly he lifted off and smiled at him.

"Ahhh...yes...big brother?" He growled, wrapping a hand around Maul's shaft and pumping him rapidly. Staring up at his face.

"What do you want your little brother to do now?" He purred.

Maul growled low in the back of his throat. "T-take me Savage... I can't last." He moaned as Savage pumped him rapidly.

_/Gods it feels too good.../_

Savage blinks and grins big. He chuckled and sat up on his knees and pulled out his huge and impressively thick shaft. He moved and put Maul's legs over his shoulders and rubbed the head of his shaft at his entrance, then, without warning, he shoved inside and tossed his head back, moaning happily and tightly shutting his eyes

"Ahhhh FUCK." He snarled, squeezing Maul's hips.

/_ Ooh gods brother you're so tight_./

Maul nearly passed out as Savage entered him, the thickness of his enormous member was overwhelming. Screaming as he threw his head back, Maul couldn't believe how big his little brother was.

"SAVAGE!"

_/ NNNAAAHHH... S-s-savage... Savage you're...you're.../_

He grinned slowly, showing all of his sharpened teeth.

/ _Heh. Huge? Yeah I know. Now, keep stroking my horns. Again, the speed and strength will account for my thrusting._/

He growled happily and leaned his head down, kissing Maul and very slowly rocking his hips inside of his brother, shoving his shaft deep into him and slowly working himself inside and out.

Growling loudly as Savage was telling him what to do, Maul was about to say something back at him when the first wave of pleasure hit him as Savage kissed him and began to thrust into him. Throwing his head back and breaking the kiss, Maul screamed once more and clung to Savage's horns for all he was worth. Pumping them as hard and as fast as he could, Maul continued to stroke his little brother's horns as he used them to pull Savage's head back towards him and toss them into another mind blowing kiss.

Savage roared with delight and began to slam himself inside of Maul. The bed pounding into the wall with each of Savage's mighty thrusts. He kissed his older brother harder and moved a hand, grabbing Maul's shaft and jerking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Uunnghh..." He moaned and pounded harder. He found that nice bundle of nerves inside of Maul and slammed himself into them. Crying out.

As the bed pounded against the wall, the only thing that kept Maul from roaring and screaming aloud was that Savage had him in a lip lock. But the sensations that hit him all over at the same time caused him to cry out to his brother through their bond.

_/SAVAGE! S-s-savage! Gods Savage... b-brother... Nnnnaaahhhh!/ _

_When Savage hit Maul's sweet spot however, he ripped his lips away from his brother's and threw his head back. _

_"SAVAGE!" He roared, shifting his hips and violently grabbing Savage's horns, desperately wanting that feeling again._

He choked out a laugh between all of his groaning.

/_ You like it, hmm brother? You like being pounded by your little brother!_/ He growled and felt him yank his horns.

He groaned contently and slammed into that sweet spot once again. He stopped thrusting so deeply and started to slowly but roughly pound into that one spot.

"AUUGGGH! FUCK I LOVE YOU!" he leaned over him, moaning happily. "AHH...AHHH AHHh!"

Maul couldn't take it any longer, he didn't care if he was begging or if he was being fucked by his younger brother... he just didn't care anymore. He wanted this, he wanted this always. He wanted his brother in his bed every night and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him.

_/YES! YES! YESSS! SAVAGE! Please don't stop! NNNNAAAAHH! Yes I like it when you fuck me! YES I love it when you pound into me!/_

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Maul let go and threw his head back, screaming his pleasure and release to the whole galaxy.

"SAVAGE! I LOVE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!"

Savage couldn't hold himself in any more. The words Maul screamed into his head and the sounds he screamed and gasped into the real world were driving him mad. He shoved himself violently in and out, pounding Maul for just a few seconds longer. His claws grasped Maul's hips and he ripped him as close as he could manage. And he screamed as he felt himself cum. His eyes fluttering and rolling as he threw his head back.

Feeling his brother tear into his hips as he came, Maul cried out from the pleasure of feeling his brother fill him with his seed and the pain of his wounds. Falling back against the bed, he felt a single tear run down his cheek, the only tear that he had cried since he was a young boy. Looking up at Savage, he suddenly was confused and afraid.

_/Why did I cry, Savage?/_

Savage gave a few grunts and pants. He slowly pulled himself out and snuggled their bodies together, wiping the tear away and looking sad as well.

/ _I guess you're just so happy._/ His voice was soft as he snuggled himself closer. "I love you." He said aloud. "So much…" He panted.

As he felt Savage wipe away the tear, he smiled up at him and let his brother hold him in his arms.

_/I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life Savage./_

_Looking back up at him, Maul leaned his head in for a soft kiss before pulling away and resting his head on Savage's chest, listening to his heart beat. _

_"I love you too... __my brother__."_

(The End)


End file.
